Be grateful with what you've got
by SparklyDreamz
Summary: The Matsuno family are all Pokémon trainers with each a goal in mind. Every brother, except Ichimatsu. He doesn't know yet what he want in life yet, but what he does know is that it isn't this Pokémon he got. - Pokémon Crossover. Note: This was written before Pokémon Sun & Moon came out!
1. Chapter 1

Staring at the small, shaking creature that was in front of him, Ichimatsu looked with disgust at his new Pokémon which he just had gotten from professor Dekapan. A Cyndaquil. Which was _nothing_ like a cat-type that the young male really wanted to have at first.

'But these are the only ones I have.' Was what kinda lame excuse the professor gave him. Pfft, _bullshit_. The professor should try harder on searching for cat-type Pokémon.

* * *

And thanks to that Ichimatsu was pretty much stuck with this scared Pokémon. Sure, he could have picked out between two other Pokémon, but those were far more away from his tastes. That water-type Totodile was too hyper and that grass-type Chikorita was just... not his thing. And thus the only type that was left was a fire one called Cyndaquil. A Cyndaquil that seems to be very frightened of its new trainer that is.

''Hey.'' Ichimatsu started speaking to his new Pokémon, but the poor thing only flinched some. The young male wonders why it was so scared. He did know his voice was pretty low, but it was not _that_ bad, right...? Or maybe it was because of his 'dark aura'. ''...From today on I'll be your trainer, huh? You better not disappoint me.'' Ichimatsu told the creature and Cyndaquil just gave a small nod. ''Good. Because if you do, there will be consequences.'' This may sound harsh, but Ichimatsu was like this.

Once more, Cyndaquil gave a small nod. It really will try its best not to be a disappointment for its trainer. Especially not because of how well... _threatening_ he was looking.

With that, Ichimatsu turned with his back to the fire Pokémon. He still needed to process some things in his mind. A Pokémon trainer...how did this all even work? They say as a trainer, you have a goal in life, but, Ichimatsu had got none of that. Then why did he become a trainer? Well...perhaps the reason was obvious: he wanted to train cat Pokémon. He wanted to train them with no further goal in mind. No badges, not becoming a champion. Nothing.

Glancing over his shoulder, the young male noticed Cyndaquil was staring a lot at him. Ichimatsu looked away again then. Why was it looking at him like that? Was it expecting him to say something or whatever? ''L...Let's go already.'' He decided. The silence was too awkward. Not only he had got trouble socializing with humans, but even with his own _Pokémon_.Maybe it was because Cyndaquil was not something what he expected to turn out to be at all.

Walking away, the small Pokémon quickly followed its trainer, but thanks to its small feet, it actually had got quite some trouble catching up with him. The trainer decided to ignore it (for now). They were not in a hurry anyways.

Now, where should they go to? Ichimatsu had got zero idea of what he should be doing from now on. Prof. Dekapan gave him a map in case he got lost, but... It was kind of lame to look at those things, wasn't it? Embarrassing. Ichimatsu just kept walking straight then and the poor Cyndaquil kept following its trainer. Its feet was growing so tired from having to walk so fast to keep up, it trips and fell on the ground with a thud - getting messy from the dirt.

At first, Ichimatsu didn't notice, but when he glanced behind him some to see if Cyndaquil was catching up with him he saw his Pokémon sitting with a dirty face on the ground wiping itself clean with its paws. ''What the...'' Ichimatsu turned around and walked back to his Pokémon then. ''What are you doing? Did you fall or something? You're clumsy...'' He said and a soft whimpering noise came from Cyndaquil.

Ichimatsu looked at his Pokémon, checking if it got hurt somewhere then. He took it paws and the Pokémon flinched some - but only because Ichimatsu hit a painful spot. Ichimatsu frowned then and carefully wiped some dirt away and saw a small wound with blood. ''No way.. oh _great._.'' He muttered, obviously not amused by this. It hasn't even been a _day_ he got his Pokémon and it was already wounded. ''I-It's not a big wound, you should be able to walk further, right?'' Ichimatsu then asked. The Pokémon glanced up to him and then back to the ground some. It tried to stand but fell back on the ground again and actually started _crying_ now.

A grunt came from Ichimatsu at this. This was _exactly_ what he needed: a Pokémon that was crying because it was clumsy. Dropping his bag down and opening it, Ichimatsu quickly started to dig through it to find something to wrap the wound with. He found a tissue. It was not the greatest, but still good enough to use, right? He then turned back to his Pokémon again and gently grabbed its paw. He didn't want Cyndaquil to cry any harder after all. He knew the wound needed to get cleaned up some first, but there was only grass and trees around here so water was useless. Or well... there was one option...

Glancing back some at his bag again, Ichimatsu remembered he has got a bottle of water in his bag. He would actually like not to waste it in case he got really thirsty... his eyes then met his crying Pokémon again and grit his teeth some. _For the heck of it_. Ichimatsu grabbed the bottle and opened it. ''This may sting.'' He warned before slowly pouring some water on the wound to get some dirt out of it. Cyndaquil let out a crying noise when the water stung its wound and wanted to pull back its paw, but Ichimatsu had a firm grip on it. When the wound was clean, he placed the water bottle away and started to wrap the tissue around Cyndaquil's tiny paw. This should do for now. This way no dirt can get in it anymore or bleed.

Letting go, Ichimatsu packed his bottle back in his bag again and zips the bag up. Cyndaquil was staring at the tissue that was wrapped around the paw and then looked up to Ichimatsu - having stopped crying by now. ''You're okay? Let's go further.'' Ichimatsu said, lifting his bag up and putting it back over his shoulder to walk further. A slow nod came from the Pokémon and tried to take a few steps. It seemed to have some trouble walking though now.

A soft sigh came from Ichimatsu when he noticed this and stoped walking once more. Thee needed a better way with this... Oh - he had an idea. ''Come here.'' He said and steps closer to the fire-type. Cyndaquil looked confused up to its trainer and saw Ichimatsu bending down and felt his arms around its body. Then, its feet left the ground and Ichimatsu was lifting Cyndaquil from the ground. It still was very confused. The young male made some space and then places Cyndaquil in the hood of his hoodie. ''This should be better, right? Nice and comfy?'' He asked.

Taking in the situation Cyndaquil was in right now, the Pokémon shifted some and then nodded. It _was_ very nice and comfortable. The Pokémon was smiling and nuzzled Ichimatsu some as a thank you - making Ichimatsu blush a bit. He wasn't really used to affectionate things like these. ''No more crying now.'' He quickly said to hide his blush and started to walk further again.

The Pokémon really was quiet when they walk further. It was very comfortable resting in Ichimatsu's hood and actually falling asleep in it too. Ichimatsu thought that's fine - at least no more whining now.

Yet he had still no idea where he was going. Everything looked the same. Didn't he pass that tree already? Ugh, seems like he was lost already. Sure, he could take the map out now, but that was honestly too much of a bother. Besides, Cyndaquil was resting in his hood and waking it up would be too much of a waste to do.

Let's see...What else did prof. Dekapan tell him again? Trainers travel because of many reasons. It could be honestly anything: to get badges and become a champion, find their true self or any other thing. Sometimes even for a job. All that seemed too much like a bother to Ichimatsu though - especially the badges thing. Earning badges meant having to fight with trainers - _socialize_ with trainers. No thanks. And honestly battling sounds sort of ... scary actually. Maybe, just ... _maybe_ one day during all this Ichimatsu will find out why he went traveling, but today was definitely not the day.

After a while, Cyndaquil seemed to wake up from its nap. It let out a pretty loud yawn that causes Ichimatsu to jump a little bit. ''Oh-it's only you. You startled me.'' The male sighed in relief some. He totally forgot Cyndaquil was there. ''Uh, you're feeling better?'' He asked. It was pretty lame to talk to something that can't speak the human language though... But, Cyndaquil nodded and that's good enough for Ichimatsu to know the Pokémon wasn't hurt anymore. ''Let me see your wound.''

Stopping, the young male made Cyndaquil lift up from his hood and placed him down on the ground. He squatted down in front of it and took the tissue off its paw. It seemed to be in a good state. He slowly (and carefully) let his fingers rub against where the wound was. ''Does this hurt?'' A shake from its head came from Cyndaquil. Perfect. That means Cyndaquil wasn't in pain anymore for sure now. That made Ichimatsu pretty happy actually. ''I'm glad.'' He said and even ended up patting Cyndaquil's head some, a soft happy noise coming from the small guy.

''So, you think you can walk again now?'' He asked this to be sure. Cyndaquil gives another nod and already started to walk then. A faint smile was on Ichimatsu's lips and walked with his Pokémon then. One less problem now at least. Ichimatsu decided not to walk too fast for the fire Pokémon either now so it could walk next to him.

And everything seemed to go well between them too now. Right now, Ichimatsu wasn't so annoyed by his new Pokémon. The only thing that bothered him still now was this damn forest. It was so big and everything looked the same. He hoped they could get out of this damn place soon. He didn't want to end up _dying_ in a forest.

As they continued walking, Cyndaquil seemed to pause its walking not much later. Ichimatsu blinked, looking confused at the Pokémon. Why did it stop? But, that question soon got answered as Ichimatsu's eyes met another persons who was suddenly standing right in front of him.

''You!'' The person said with a big grin on his face, pointing at Ichimatsu. ''I challenge you to have a battle with me!''


	2. Chapter 2

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''You! I challenge you to have a battle with me!'' The guy said with a huge grin on his face - which Ichimatsu can't see because the other male's clothes were covering half his face, but did see the sparkling eyes the guy had as he pointed at Ichimatsu./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''B-Battle?'' Ichimatsu was very confused. He glanced around himself some, but he really was the only person who was there. This guy really must be talking to him then. ''Oh- n-no, no, no. Y-You're mistaking. I don't do battles.'' There was no way he was going to mingle himself in a em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"battle/em. No way./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I don't take 'no' for answers!'' Oh, this guy really must be into it then... What should Ichimatsu do?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I-I'm not a trainer.'' He tried to come up with excuses then. That was his only way out./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmmmmn.'' The stranger seemed to be thinking for a moment then, but glanced down some and spotted Cyndaquil. ''That is your Pokémon, right? So you're a trainer! Why else are you in this forest then? You're a trainer!'' Shit, this guy got him. ''So, battle with me! I don't accept a 'no'!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"There was no way anymore Ichimatsu can get away from this guy now. He gritted his teeth. ''F...Fine.'' Clenching his hand into a fist, the young male decided he will battle the stranger. ''I'll accept this battle. Bring it on.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"An even bigger grin was on the stranger's face and he grabbed a pokéball, throwing it to let his Pokémon out. ''Alriiiight! I choose you, Chimchar!'' The ball opened and a monkey-like fire Pokémon came out of it. It made a noise and jumped a little, standing on its hands. As if it was showing off./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Oh, this was going to be fire against fire then. That won't really have much effect though... Ichimatsu looked at Cyndaquil and pointed forward. ''I choose you, Cyndaquil. Go.'' He didn't have any other choice anyways. Looking up to its trainer, Cyndaquil quickly moved to stand in front of its trainer and made a noise too. To try and show off its own powers a little, Cyndaquil blew fire out of its back./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Each use only one Pokémon in this game. Since I am the one who challenged you, you can start.'' Ichimatsu's opponent said. A nod only came from Ichimatsu then and wondered which attack he should use first./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Uh...Cyndaquil, use tackle!'' He commanded his Pokémon and Cyndaquil looked at its trainer some and nodded. The small fire-type ran on its two small feet towards Chimchar as fast and hard as it could./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Heh. Chimchar, dodge!'' Chimchar jumped right up when Cyndaquil was close to it and can jump pretty high. ''Now use ember!'' The trainer said as his Pokémon was still floating in the air basically and the monkey Pokémon did as it was told, spitting out fire out of its mouth which seemed to hit Cyndaquil since Ichimatsu was too late to tell it to dodge./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Wha-'' Cyndaquil fell on its back and already got some scratches then on its paws and back. Ichimatsu grit his teeth. ''Get up!'' He called to his Pokémon. ''Don't just lay there, get up!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Struggling, Cyndaquil moved to roll over on its stomach and got up with shaky paws from pain slowly. Ichimatsu was pretty relieved his Pokémon seemed to be able to fight still. So was the other trainer, but he won't attack yet. He'll let Ichimatsu attack first now to see if his Pokémon can hit Chimchar./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Cyndaquil, use ember!'' Ichimatsu demanded then. His Pokémon opened its mouth and nothing comes out of it then. It looked surprised - so did Ichimatsu. ''What are you doing? I said use ember!'' He repeated. The small Pokémon quickly nodded, opening its mouth once more and again nothing came out of it. It brought a paw up to its mouth, being very confused about why nothing happened./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And this made Ichimatsu pretty stressed and angry. ''What are you doing?! You're a em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"fire/em Pokémon, you're supposed to use this kind of attack! You can make fire on your back, but not out of your mouth?! What's the point in that!'' Cyndaquil only made a bit of an apologetic noise when its trainer started to yell. It scared the Pokémon./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Since Ichimatsu didn't seem to be going to attack (except for only yelling at his own Pokémon) the stranger told Chimchar to attack again instead. He was pretty much tired of waiting for his opponent to make a move. ''Use scratch!'' The stranger said as he pointed forward and his Chimchar immediately attacked the poor Cyndaquil which wasn't paying attention at all to its surroundings thanks to Ichimatsu yelling at it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Cyndaquil got hit pretty hard too, getting a nasty scratch mark on its face after the other fire-type attacked it. Cyndaquil covered its face with its paws to defend itself some, but with no luck. Taking a few steps while covering its face, the poor fire-type tripped and fell on the ground for the second time, actually making a very soft whimpering noise and not being able to get up. Defeated./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu did try to demand for Cyndaquil to get up, but no response came from the fire-type and neither it moved. The stranger made a soft, laughing noise. ''It seems like we have won.'' He calmly said, but then he started to jump around and... em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"dance/em. ''We win! We win!'' The strange man jumped up and down, waving with his arms and his Pokémon joined. The monkey-type jumped around its trainer, dancing too./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''We win! We win! ChimChim, you're the best!'' The stranger complimented his Pokémon as he kept dancing and took Chimchar's tiny hands in his own to swing their arms together as they both kept jumping. This battle was way too easy for them, but they were still happy about winning./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''You...'' A trembling voice with anger was heard and Ichimatsu clenched his hand into a fist. The other male blinked and stopped jumping with his Pokémon, thinking he was talking about them. ''Why are you so useless?!'' Ichimatsu yelled then at the poor Cyndaquil who curled up in a ball from fear that its trainer was yelling and angry. Its body was shivering. ''You're such a weak Pokémon! You're a fire-type, yet you can't even use a move like ember?! What is the point in that?!'' And a whiny noise came from Cyndaquil then. It was only trying its best, yet its trainer didn't seem pleased about the results./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Letting go of Chimchar's hands, the stranger stepped up to Ichimatsu. ''What's the problem?'' He asked. ''Is something wrong? I don't think your Pokémon is 'weak' or anything. I had fun battling!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Yeah, because you em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"won/em.'' Ichimatsu glared at the stranger. ''I lost this stupid thing while I didn't even want to 'battle' in the first place! And now I lost money, while I don't even em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"have/em any money.'' It did make him upset./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Money? Who is talking about money?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''What do you mean? That is the rule with battles, right? Loser has to pay.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A giggle - no, a laugh, came from the other then. ''You're funny, did you know that?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"What/em?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''You don't have to pay me - sure, I do know that is the rule and honestly, I don't refuse money. But I'll make an exception just for you. Ichimatsu-niisan.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Totally confused, the messy haired male stared in disbelief at the person who just called him his 'big brother'. But then it hit him. ''W-Wait- Are you.. could you be...?'' Nothing but a giggle escaped Chimchar's trainer. ''Jyuushimatsu?!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Yup, yup, you've guessed that right!'' Jyuushimatsu grinned wide - even though his mouth was pretty much covered by his clothes./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Still confused, Ichimatsu was honestly a bit speechless. ''How...what...when...'' He didn't understand. He knew that Jyuushimatsu had left the house before em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"he/em traveled, but honestly wouldn't think he would run into him here. And Jyuushimatsu was younger than him too, he can't believe someone who was younger than him beat him. Then again, he could have expected this no matter what: it was Jyuushimatsu after all. ''What are you doing here?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Simple: traveling. ChimChim and I want to become the strongest trainers!'' At the word 'strongest', they both showed off their muscles and Chimchar jumped up high to sit on Jyuushimatsu's shoulder. ''What about you, Ichimatsu-niisan? I thought you always said you didn't want to travel, because of how much 'effort' that is or whatever that means to you.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''It's not like that I wanted to travel or anything.'' Ichimatsu spoke. ''It's just...'' It's a little bit obvious now that he had trouble admitting his feelings here. ''...It was starting to get lonely. All by myself. So that's why...''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A big smile formed on Jyuushimatsu's face hearing this and basically em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"jumped/em on his brother, hugging him tightly. ''You miss us!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Surprised by this action, Ichimatsu struggled and tried to push the younger off of him some, but he was so strong. ''J-Jyuushimatsu- o-off, get off of me- Calm boy, calm!'' With a shove, he manage to push Jyuushimatsu away and sighed some. Then he looked away since he was a little embarrassed about this. ''Yeah..I miss you...but don't you dare saying a word to the others about this, alright? I swear I'll kill you.'' He glared at the younger, who just nodded then./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Promise I won't!'' Jyuushimatsu responded to the elder and kept grinning the whole time. He was just happy to see again after so long. ''Ichimatsu-niisan, where are you going?'' He curiously asked./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A shrug came from Ichimatsu. He wasn't sure himself. ''Uhm, I was kind of on my way to the closest town. But...I am kinda lost.'' He said with a small mumble. If Jyuushimatsu dared to laugh or anything, he'll kill him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Oooooh! Such coincidence!'' Jyuushimatsu almost bounced up and down. ''I was on my way there too! Nii-san, nii-san, maybe we could go together?! That would be so much fun!'' The younger was cheering a lot there, being all excited already even though Ichimatsu didn't gave him a respond yet./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Together?'' Ichimatsu had to think about that for a minute. If he goes with Jyuushimatsu, he obviously won't get lost then. He was sure the younger knows the way better here than he does himself. He can trust Jyuushimatsu. He was weird, but not a bad guy. ''...Okay.'' He decided. ''We can. We can go together.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A loud cheer came from the other then. ''Hooray, hooray! This is going to be em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"so/em much fun! Hooray!'' And pretty much em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"dragged /emIchimatsu already with him - who can't even really protest here since he did give Jyuushimatsu the 'okay' word. ''Oh yeah, let's go eat something in town once we're there, okay? My treat!'' Jyuushimatsu said and that sounded very appealing to Ichimatsu./p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''This way, this way.~'' It has been two days now since Ichimatsu met up with the fifth brother and yet they were still walking in this damned forest. ''Left turn!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Say, Jyuushimatsu?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Yes, Ichimatsu-niisan? Oh, oh, right turn!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Do you really know where we are going?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Of course! Straight forward!~''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Then why are the hell are we walking em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"circles/em?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Stopping midway, Jyuushimatsu made worried face. He glanced around some and then laughed very nervous. ''What? Nooo, you're imagining things, nii-san. We are going the right way. Ahaha.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I think we've passed that weird-looking tree like four times now already.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmm? Oh, that tree? No, there are more trees shaped like that in this forest. We are going the right way. Trust me!'' No, Ichimatsu can't trust his brother. He felt stupid for trusting Jyuushimatsu here. A loud sigh came from the elder and found a rock to sit on./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I quit.'' Folding his arms and pulling his knees up, Ichimatsu rested his arms on top of his knees. ''I am tired. I am not going to walk in this forest anymore. We are obviously lost.'' Even more lost now if you asked him though./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''T-That's not true! I mean, I am sure we are close by town though! I know it - I'll send ChimChim out and then ChimChim will tell where we-''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Give it up, Jyuushimatsu. That's not going to work.'' Ichimatsu mumbled. Ichimatsu had such little faith in Pokémons honestly. Because they were only good for battles. Jyuushimatsu stared down some, honestly looking disappointed. It made him a little sad that his brother wouldn't believe him. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''But, nii-san, ChimChim really is smart.'' But the elder didn't respond anymore. He just sat there on the rock, having completely given up now on going on./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Jyuushimatsu made a face and turned around. Grabbing Chimchar's pokéball, he looked at it before calling his Pokémon out. ''ChimChim, you've gotta help me. Ichimatsu-niisan doesn't believe me about that you can help us find the way to town. Will you help us and tell which way we have to go?'' He asked and the fire type nodded. The Chimchar jumped up in a tree and jumped away to get higher and a better look which way they have to go. Jyuushimatsu knew he could count on his Pokémon. Chimchar was his best friend with how long they have been together now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''It's not going to work, Jyuushimatsu.'' Ichimatsu sighed when he saw Chimchar jump away. ''Pokémons can't help us like that. Especially not a _monkey_ .''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Don't call ChimChim a 'monkey'!'' Jyuushimatsu immediately defended his best friend. Yet Jyuushimatsu does know Ichimatsu was right about Chimchar being a monkey Pokémon, but the fourth son was using it as an insult. ''Chimchim will come back. Chimchim will tell us where we have to go. Please. Please, believe me, nii-san. My Pokémons have helped me out looooots of times before. Please, just have a little bit of faith in them.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Tsk. Whatever.'' A grumble worked out of Ichimatsu mouth. ''Man...I want to nap.'' The fourth son barely got any sleep last night with how cold it was. Of course he could have sent Cyndaquil out for warmth and make it let its back fire up as a heater. That's the only thing what the Pokémon would be good for in the first place, Ichimatsu thought. He snickered to himself. Perhaps he should do that tonight if it was as cold as last night./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Alriiight!'' Jyuushimatsu turned around when Chimchar is out of sight and looked at his brother, tilting his head some. ''Nii-san, what are you grinning for?'' He curiously asked, but the other man quickly hid it by looking away, mumbling a 'nothing'. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''So, what do we do now, Jyuushimatsu?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Wait for ChimChim to return.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''...That's all?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmh.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''...Boring.'' Who knew how long it will take for Chimchar to return. Looking bored as ever, Ichimatsu stared some at the ground. This rock felt hard on his butt. Jyuushimatsu now had joined him by sitting on the cold, dirty ground, looking up to the sky some as he waited for his precious friend to come back./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"It was quiet. No one was saying a word. And it felt like it was taking forever too until the fire type returned. Slipping his feet down, Ichimatsu got up slowly, shoving his hands in his pockets, starting to walk away./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ah-! Ichimatsu-nii-san, where are you going?'' The fourth son asked when his brother walked say without saying why first./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''...Just taking a look around until your 'friend' comes back. My ass is hurting.'' He grumbled and started to walk further./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''O-Oh...okay, please don't get lose, nii-san!'' He wouldn't want to search for his brother. But now Jyuushimatsu was all by himself. He wondered what he shall do...counting clouds? Sound like fun though./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"~ * ~/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Wandering around with his hands in his pockets, Ichimatsu stared a lot to the ground. He was having one of those 'the hell am I doing with my life, why am I doing this?' moments. It sucked. His surrounding was nothing but trees and bushes either, which made the situation extra hard for the fourth son. Everything looked the same and it drove him crazy!/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Hearing rustling noises next to him coming out of a bush, Ichimatsu froze some. What was that? Was there something hiding in there and wanting to attack him? His fingers trembled some, trying to find Cyndaquil's Pokéball. It may be useless, but if he was going to be attacked, he at least had something to defend himself with./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''W-Who is there? S-S-Show yourself.'' Ichimatsu said, holding out the Pokéball with a trembling arm and quivering voice - even though he tried not to act scared, he was.''I-I'm armed, just so you know! I am not to afraid to fight!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Finally, the mysterious creature showed itself and Ichimatsu fell on the ground since it was so fast and thought it was really attacking him now. But, when he took a good look, he saw a pink tail wave in the air, following it so see to what it belonged to and met a pink, cat-like Pokémon. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The wild Pokémon stared at Ichimatsu, tail playfully waving around. It made a noise and the fallen trainer slowly got up. He couldn't believe his eyes...it was a Skitty. A Pokémon he had been wanting for so long. Should he get it? Of course he should. Remembering he was holding Cyndaquil's Pokéball still, he called it out. He remembered that he should fight it to weaken it before catching. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Cyndaquil, use tackle!'' He commanded his Pokémon to attack the Skitty then and Cyndaquil immediately started running towards the other Pokémon, which simply dodged it like it was nothing. Ichimatsu gritted his teeth some at this. Dammit. ''Don't be so slow! You obviously can do better than that!'' He yelled at his Pokémon. If he couldn't catch this Skitty now, his dream would be ruined./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The Skitty landed on a nearby rock, making another noise. It was as if it was saying: 'Let's play more, if you want'. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Tackle it once more, Cyndaquil!'' Not that it was going to work... Cyndaquil tried to run a little bit faster this time and actually hit the Skitty, making the cat Pokémon fall off of the rock. ''Yes-! Cyndaquil, once more! Use tackle once more!'' Perhaps the Fire-type can actually be useful. He absolutely had actually some kind of new hope to get this Pokémon now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And yet again, it worked. The Skitty made a painful noise. Seems like it was a critical hit. Good. Getting excited now, Ichimatsu reached in his bag to find a Pokéball to throw it at the wild Pokémon now it was getting weaker. Almost, almost Ichimatsu could catch a Pokémon he actually wanted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''You're not getting away now...'' The fourth son had this grin on his face right now in he had to do now was throwing that Pokéball. He swung his arm back, ready to throw it, until a loud face was heard from the distance./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Nii-saaaaaaaaan!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"This startled the Skitty and it suddenly had the energy again to get up and ran away, jumping away in the bushes, tail waving in the air as always. Ichimatsu's eyes widened. ''No wait, don't go-'' Too late. It was out of sight already. Dropping down on his knees on the ground, Ichimatsu couldn't believe his chance to get a Skitty was gone. And all thanks to Jyuushimatsu./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Nii-san! I was looking for you! Where did you go? Also, ChimChim knows where we should go! We can finally get out of this forest now. Isn't that good news?'' Jyuushimatsu grinned bright at his brother. ''...Why are you on the ground?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Not listening to the younger, Ichimatsu felt like he had just lost something very important to him now. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"All that work for nothing./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Something that felt like that took months...no, even em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"years/em to Ichimatsu, he and Jyuushimatsu em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"finally/em reached town. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I'm...so...tired.'' Ichimatsu complained between heaving breathing as they set step into town and the fourth son dropped down on his knees on the hard ground, sitting there and looking like as if he was never going to get up ever again./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Jyuushimatsu, who didn't seem like he was tired at all, looked down at his brother. ''What are you saying, nii-san? How can you be so tired after walking for only a few days? You've got no stamina at all.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Gaining energy to yell only, Ichimatsu looked up to Jyuushimatsu with a glare. ''You're the one who said we were almost there and we got lost!'' And he couldn't get over it. His feet hurt a lot, he was hungry and just wanted to lay in a nice bed right now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ichimatsu-nii-san, you sure are not used to anything... I know! How about we stay at the Pokémon Center tonight? We can eat there, shower and even sleep. Does that sound good?'' The fifth son suggested./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hah? Well, as long as I can actually em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"eat/em something properly and lay down on a nice and comfortable bed, I will be the happiest man alive.'' Ichimatsu sighed out, still refusing to move from his spot on the ground./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Jyuushimatsu smiled at his brother then. ''That's decided then.'' He said more to himself than Ichimatsu honestly. ''Then! Let's go further! We can't stay here all day, nii-san, you're in the way.'' The younger pointed out when a few trainers try to pass Ichimatsu who kind of is sitting in the way a lot. As if he could care about that./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Too tired.'' The lazy trainer complained, gaining a few glares from a few trainers who had to walk around him to get past, but Ichimatsu just gave them the same glare./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Do you want me to carry you instead?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmn. If it isn't too much trouble for you...'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No problem, no problem. Ah, but my backpack might be in te way... perhaps I should carry you bridal style instead...?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No way.'' That was way too embarrassing. Even though they were brothers, it was embarrassing. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Nii-san...'' A whiny sigh escaped Jyuushimatsu, the elder was being quite difficult right now. There was really no way now he could get the fourth son get his ass up. Or was there?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Tsk. What is this?'' A voice next to them said. It was an angry-looking trainer who stood with his hands on his waist. ''Hey you there, who do you think you are? Taking up the whole space with your fat ass. Come on, more people want to get past! You are not the only one here.'' The stranger nudged Ichimatsu with his foot then, which caused for Ichimatsu to fell over some, using his hands for support to catch himself./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''What did you just say...?'' A grumbling voice was heard from the lazy trainer and he glared up to the trainer who just knocked him over like that./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Fat. Ass. Do I have to spell that out for you?'' Crossing his arms, the angry trainer returned the same glare. ''Not only you're fat, you're also dumb. Bwhahaha.'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Gritting his teeth and clenching his hand into a fist, Ichimatsu got up more now, standing up more straight. He had got quite a dangerous look in his eyes and Jyuushimatsu em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"knew/em you should never insult or mess with the fourth son. Stepping closer to the other trainer, Ichimatsu grabbed the stranger by his collar, tugging him more towards him. ''Dare to say that again, huh?! I'll beat your sorry ass!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"The trainer looked quite shocked by this sudden movement and intimidation. It was clear he did not expect this. But, he tried to keep his cool and not act scared, scoffing some. ''You don't have the balls for it.'' And that was just enough for Ichimatsu to lose it and stretch his other arm out to punch the guy in the face./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Or well... Almost./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu noticed his arm was being blocked by something, something that felt quite strong. ''That's enough, nii-san.'' His younger brother spoke as he tugged the elder towards him to get between him and the other trainer. ''That's enough.'' And this time Jyuushimatsu gave a warning look to the other trainer, to warn him to stop insulting his brother and leave him alone./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Clicking with his tongue, the trainer decided to leave. ''Tsk. Whatever. Don't you dare thinking you get away with this, fat ass.'' The trainer grumbled as he started to walk away, hands shoved in his pockets this time./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Hearing the insult clearly well, Ichimatsu almost flew at the stranger again, but Jyuushimatsu managed to stop the elder in time. ''Nii-san, don't.'' He said. ''It's not worth it.'' Jyuushimatsu's voice was serious and pretty deep as well. A side that was unusual for the fifth brother./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu's body was trembling some with anger though, hands shaking a lot and gritting his teeth. He'll kick that guy's ass for real one day. No matter what. Even if it would mean Jyuushimatsu having to hold him back with his full strength (and Jyuushimatsu was em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"very /emstrong). ''Fuck it.'' Ichimatsu pulled back aggressively , turning around and stomping away with a somewhat painful feeling in his chest. Never he show his emotions, but with how he got insulted, he couldn't help it. Being called 'fat' was quite a sensitive thing for Ichimatsu. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Watching the other walk away, Jyuushimatsu's smile was gone. The happy smile that was always on his face, was now replaced with a worried look. His brother was hurt, he could tell, but didn't know what to do really. Sometimes it was hard to read what Ichimatsu wanted when he was upset. He would either push you away or allow you to comfort him and right now, Jyuushimatsu didn't know which one Ichimatsu wanted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Neither could Ichimatsu tell whether he was glad right now Jyuushimatsu didn't come after him or not. Placing his right hand on his stomach, Ichimatsu gritted his teeth some and gripped on his shirt. Fat...Was he really em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"that/em fat? He knew he was lazy, he knew he could move a little more, but being called fat was not something he wanted at all./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Shaking his head, the fourth son tried forget about it. Don't let those words get to you, Ichimatsu. What does that bastard know about you? Nothing! Trying to cheer himself up, Ichimatsu took in a deep breath to calm down. He can't let a bastard like that make him feel down, that would mean he got what he wanted./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''N...Nii-san!'' Jyuushimatsu called out to the elder after a short while, running up to him. The younger had decided he should try to cheer the other up. ''Nii-san, whatever that rude person said to you, don't let it get it to you, okay? You are not fat! Perhaps chubby, but not fat. You are the best chubby trainer there is.'' Jyuushimatsu said and thought his plan actually would work, but Ichimatsu got quiet and looked at the younger./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Chubby? Did Jyuushimatsu just call him basically 'fat' in a different way? He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist some. ''Jyuushimatsu...'' His voice was trembling some. With anger./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Yes, nii-san?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"Fuck off/em. '' He cursed and stomped away. Usually he would hit those who insult him, but he can't hit the other. Jyuushimatsu was 'too dumb' to punch actually. Not worth it. That, and he was his precious brother of course.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"~ * ~/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And so the silent treatment had started. Whenever Jyuushimatsu tried to hold a conversation with Ichimatsu, the fourth son would just ignore him. The silent treatment was something Jyuushimatsu absolutely could not stand. It was the only thing too that would work on him since the hyperactive brother could not stand being ignored. He always wanted attention./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Niiii-san.'' Jyuushimatsu tried for like the hundredth time today after Ichimatsu got mad at him for calling him chubby. ''Nii-san, nii-sannnnn.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Still no response./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And Jyuushimatsu was getting more annoying the more Ichimatsu ignored him. But still the elder wouldn't give him a response. This silent treatment was something his little brother deserved right now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Even at the Pokémon Center, Ichimatsu kept quiet. They ordered food and healed their Pokémon just in case. They sat together at a table, on a comfortable couch with their Pokémon enjoying some food as well since they were hungry too. Chimchar sat on Jyuushimatsu's lap, eating its food with both hands. Cyndaquil sat next to Ichimatsu on the couch, but no way Ichimatsu touched his own Pokémon. He just let it eat./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Watching his own Pokémon eat, Jyuushimatsu glanced up to his brother some in hope to make eye contact with him, but unfortunately the other man kept his own eyes focused on his place and picking a bit at his food before putting it in his mouth. ''...Chimchim, Ichimatsu-niisan is quite scary when he is mad, isn't he?'' He whispered to his own Pokémon and Ichimatsu actually did glance up then and gave Jyuushimatsu a bit of a glare. The younger man jumped a little, just nervously laughing then before quietly going to eat further. Jyuushimatsu bet Ichimatsu will hit him for sure if he would say something wrong now./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"But after a short while, the younger did find the courage to clear his throat and just ask his angry brother what got him so upset. ''Ichimatsu-nii-san, may I ask you something? Why are you so angry with me? Did I do something wrong?'' And all Jyuushimatsu got was a look from Ichimatsu saying 'are you fucking serious'. Tilting his head some to thee side, it was clear Jyuushimatsu was waiting for some kind of proper response from the other man./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''You know em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"exactly/em what you did...'' A mutter came from Ichimatsu then./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No?'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Don't play dumb.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No? I really don't? I don't understand, nii-san.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Don't play dumb, you dumbass!'' Leaning over the table as he stood up, Ichimatsu reached with his arms to grab Jyuushimatsu by his collar, tugging the younger man forward to the table and looking quite dangerous at him. Obviously he was furious right now. ''Don't...Nothing...Nothing has been good with you so far.'' The angry male spoke, arms trembling some. ''You called me chubby, we got lost thanks to your stupidity and thanks to you I couldn't catch a Goddamn Skitty because it escaped!'' He was still pretty much upset about the last one./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Skitty?'' That word caught Jyuushimatsu's attention the most. ''You've caught a Skitty? Nii-san, why didn't you tell me? Show me! Show me your new Skitty, I want to see!'' Jyuushimatsu excitedly said and almost jumped up and down in his seat while Ichimatsu was still holding him pretty much./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No, because I didn't catch it. Because of you. em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"You/em scared it away before I could even catch it! I was em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"this/em close to catching it, but no, you and your stupid happy loud voice had to ruin it by scaring it away.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Oh.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Don't 'oh' me, I'm not forgiving you this. Thanks a lot.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''You're welcome!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''That was em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"sarcasm/em!'' But Jyuushimatsu just gave Ichimatsu a goofy smile to be honest. A thing he always does to get away from things. And Ichimatsu just glared at him, gritting his teeth. How stupid could his brother possibly be?/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''My, my, I was already wondering where all that yelling came from. But it was from this table. Ever heard of having manners in a Pokémon Center? This is a place where people em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"and /emPokémon would like to rest, thank you very much.'' A sudden third person showed up./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Glancing over to the other person, Ichimatsu still was holding Ichimatsu. Studying the stranger, the first thing what Ichimatsu noticed was his awfully way of dressing: Tight, shiny, skinny jeans, leather jacket, a shirt with a face on it, leather fingerless-gloves and was only one person in the whole world who would wear such a painful outfit to look at... /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''K...Karamatsu?!'' Ichimatsu let go of Jyuushimatsu, jumping back some./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Heh.'' Taking off his glasses in a swift move and flipping with his hair some, Karamatsu gave his little brother a smile. ''You guessed right, my dear little brother.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Nii-saaaan!~'' Jyuushimatsu happily cheered when he saw Karamatsu, the second son felt loved by this, though it was quick to be ruined by Ichimatsu's next words./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''The hell are you doing here? The fuck do you want from us?'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ichimatsu, watch your words please. There are children around here and it isn't quite a nice thing to say to your precious, big bro-''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Fuck off.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Feeling offended, Karamatsu placed his hands on his hips then. ''To...to come back at your first question, here is my answer to it: I just happened to be in this town and heal my Pokémon. Or, no, I am lying now. I came here with a reason.'' The second son grinned a bit and his hand moved to his jacket to open it a bit, showing off three badges. ''As you may can see, I have won tree badges. Oh and let me tell you, it wasn't always easy. But thanks to my amazing Pokémon, I was able to defeat those gym leaders. See this one shiny, blue badge shaped like a beautiful butterfly? It's my new one. I just got this one. That's right, your amazing big brother is going to win them and join the eli-''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Jyuushimatsu, where can we rest later? I am done eating.'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Upstairs, I managed to get a room for us to sleep in. So no worries!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Don't ignore me!'' Karamatsu yelled as he noticed his younger brothers decided to hold a sudden conversation while he was bragging about his badges. Yet Ichimatsu and Jyuushimatsu were fighting with each other a moment ago and now talk like nothing happened./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"This caused for the two younger siblings to give their brother a look. ''Hn? Oh, sorry. It wasn't important enough for us to listen.'' Ichimatsu simply said and got up. ''Jyuushimatsu, let's go.'' He also called for his Pokémon to come with him and Jyuushimatsu got up too while holding Chimchar in his arms still, simply avoiding Karamatsu as well./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Hating to be ignored, Karamatsu watched the two walk away and yelled something at them. ''Just you wait and see until I become Champion, then you'll look up differently at me!'' The second son would show his brothers he wasn't a failure./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Like Ichimatsu cared. All he cared about now was sleep./p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px 0px 15px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Tackle it down, ChimChim! Good job! Now, use ember!'' It was a heated fight between Jyuushimatsu's Chimchar and a gym leader's Darumaka both fire types fighting against each other. Chimchar's attacks barely had any effect on the strong Darumaka, but neither had Darumaka's attack much effect on Chimchar. Jyuushimatsu had his Pokémon well trained. Stronger and better than Ichimatsu ever could with his Cyndaquil./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Waiting and watching his younger brother battle, Ichimatsu sure was wondering where Jyuushimatsu even got that motivation from to train his Pokémon so much. It looked like real trouble to the fourth son. A waste of time almost. Neither did Ichimatsu really expect Jyuushimatsu wanting to go to this Gym to have a fight./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"They were just at Pokémon Center, chatting and relaxing until the hyperactive trainer decided that he wanted to have a battle. with the gym leader of this town. Ichimatsu honestly looked at him as if he was nuts (which Jyuushimatsu actually was already in his eyes), but Jyuushimatsu said he meant it. He was serious about the battle./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"'Not for fun', he said. 'I want to try and see if they really are that strong', he said./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Well, seems like they really were strong. This battle had been going on for half an hour now and neither Pokémon were about to drop down either. They were both very strong. Jyuushimatsu really knew what he was doing, having build up lots of fighting experience by battling trainers. It was strange to say, but Ichimatsu really admired that. Ichimatsu was watching the fight in awe./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Darumaka, fire fang!'' The gym leader commanded their Pokémon. Unfortunately for Jyuushimatsu, Darumaka's attack worked. Jyuushimatsu wasn't quick enough to tell his Pokémon to dodge. A noise that sounded like a burned scream came from Chimchar, falling on the ground./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Chimchar!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''ChimChim!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Both brothers watched the monkey Pokémon try and get up. Its arms shaking and legs trembling too. A groan came from the fire type. ''C-ChimChim, can you fight? Can you still go on?'' A worried tone was in Jyuushimatsu's voice. It's not like he hated losing, but losing against a gym leader wasn't his goal right now. But, fortunately for Jyuushimatsu, ChimChim shook its head quick and fast to concentrate better and nodded, looking quite confident again. A smile formed on Jyuushimatsu's face as well then. ''Then, let's show what we can do!'' He said and Chimchar jumped up high in the air./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Darumaka stared up to the monkey type and so did the gym leader. ''Don't let them get away with this so easily, Darumaka. Headbutt!'' The gym leader said. Darumaku was quick to jump up in the air like a red, round ball to hit Chimchar with its head./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Oh no, you won't do that. Use scratch!'' Jyuushimatsu's Pokémon scratched Darumaka before it could even hit Chimchar, making it fall back to the ground with quite a hard hit. The hit was so badly, the ground was cracked. ''Follow it with ember!'' And so Chimchar added ember to it as well, making the gym leader's Pokémon burn up and let it make a painful noise at the heating feeling around it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And with that, the fight had ended. Darumaka was defeated, not being able to move anymore and so Jyuushimatsu had won his very first badge. It didn't quite hit Jyuushimatsu at first, but then he started to jump around and cheer along with his Pokémon. Chimchar jumped in Jyuushimatsu arms, the both of them dancing around./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ah, you did well, Darumaka. Return.'' The gym leader said with a small sigh, returning their Pokémon back in its Pokéball. They looked at the dancing trainer, smiling a little. Walking up to the winner, they held out a shiny badge to Jyuushimatsu. ''Congratulations. This is for you, as proof that you have defeated this gym.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Jyuushimatsu stopped dancing immediately, glancing down at the badge the other person was holding out to him. ''Badge...?'' He repeated, picking it up slowly and stared at it for a long time. His very first badge. Jyuushimatsu couldn't quite believe it himself. But then he grinned wide and looked over at his older brother who was watching the two from a short distance. ''Nii-san! Look!'' He yelled, still holding Chimchar em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"and/em the badge in his arms as he ran up to Ichimatsu. ''My very first badge ever! Look! Look! It is so pretty, look!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu pretty still was surprised himself that Jyuushimatsu won the match. It was so intense and he doubted to be honest Jyuushimatsu would win. Glancing down at the badge his younger brother was holding, Ichimatsu gave the fifth son a small smile. ''Yeah. I see it. Congratulations, I am proud of you.'' He meant it. He really was proud of his little brother./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I wonder where I should put it. Hmmn...'' The younger was thinking out loud as he looked at the red, flame shaped badge. ''Where do you put buttons on? On bags, right? ChimChim, what do you think?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu decided not to say anything as he watched his little brother. He'll tell him later where he can pin it on. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444; text-align: center;"* ~ */p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"After leaving the gym, they decided to celebrate Jyuushimatsu's victory at the Pokémon Center again with some good food. It wasn't every day that you won a badge after all. Jyuushimatsu just couldn't shut up about his victory either. Not that Ichimatsu blamed him for it, it was his first gym match after all./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''And then...and then ChimChim went all up in the sky and blew fire, lots and lots of fire! Like, guwaah!'' Jyuushimatsu demonstrated what Chimchar did and Ichimatsu only looked at Jyuushimatsu with a calm expression on his face./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I know, Jyuushimatsu, I have seen it all. Eat before your food gets cold. With all that hard fighting I doubt it that you would ant Chimchar to use ember on it to heat it up again - worse, make it em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"burn/em.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ah! No, no, no, no, no, ChimChim mustn't burn up our food!'' The younger immediately replied and he sat down back in his seat to eat further. Ichimatsu clearly knew how to get the fifth brother calm again. He was such a child./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Finally some peace and quiet. Jyuushimatsu had been talking nonstop after they walked out of the gym. Still, even with his mouth full, Jyuushimatsu tried to speak to Ichimatsu about the match, but Ichimatsu kept reminding him to be quiet and eat./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"But, all good things come to an end. It didn't took long before their peaceful lunch and celebration got interrupted by a certain someone they know: ''Yo, little brothers. Eating like always, I see?'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Karamatsu./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu immediately made a face, Jyuushimatsu just looked at the second son with his mouth full of food. ''What do you want this time, Shit-matsu?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ugh, insulting me like always. Nothing. Just...you know, wondering what you two are still doing here. Shouldn't you two go on and move?'' The annoying brother asked. He was still wearing the painful outfit he did yesterday./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No... It is none of your business anyways.'' Ichimatsu replied and turned away to eat further./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmf. It is quite some food you've got there too...are you celebrating something or anything? Hah, I doubt you two have anything to do so in the first place. I mean, be a little more like me and get these beautiful, shiny babies.'' Karamatsu once again showed off his badges by opening his jacket, looking all proud./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I won one.'' Jyuushimatsu finally answered as he swallowed his food./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Excuse me? Won what?'' Karamatsu asked confused./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Button.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''What?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''A shiny button.'' Rummaging in his pocket with a hand, Jyuushimatsu fished out the badge he had won. ''Here! This! My button! I don't know where to put it though...buttons are things you pin on your bag, right? Karamatsu-niisan, you know best. Tell me.'' Jyuushimatsu smiled at the elder, whose glasses slipped down his nose bridge some and was just speechless./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''That's...that...'' He struggled with words. ''W-Where and when...?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmmn, just an hour ago. At the gym! I won this button. Isn't it pretty? It's my first one, I am proud of myself.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Butt- what did you just say?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''It's my first one.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''No, before that.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I won this button?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Glasses completely dropping now, Karamatsu felt absolutely em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"offended/em. ''Did you just...did you just call these beautiful trophies bu...buttons?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A nod only came from Jyuushimatsu./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Gritting his teeth, Karamatsu picked up his fallen glasses and put them back on with a frown. ''That's...that's an insult to all gym leaders out here and Champion!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hah?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Badges...badges are more than just a simple 'button'. They are not worth to be called a 'button'! Do you know what these are? Do you know what they stand for? That's right: Power. Each badge has got its own meaning and show how much a trainer has grown in strength! The stronger the trainer get, the more badges he can win and te better his Pokémon will listen to him - adore him. These badges are proof to join the Champion League. The highest place a trainer can reach!'' Karamatsu went all out on this. ''You calling these badges a 'button' means you are not worth using them or even own them!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"This makes Ichimatsu angry a little. ''Hey. Shitty-matsu. Shut up. Jyuushimatsu is new to this, he doesn't know yet what this all is.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''And that is exactly why he is not worth wearing it! Don't get me wrong, I...I am absolutely proud of my little brother winning a gym. But never...do never ever insult a gym leader like that ever again.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Sorry?'' Indeed, Jyuushimatsu didn't know really what to do with badges yet. He didn't even know what he was saying sorry for. All he did know was that it seemed that Karamatsu was angry with him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A sigh came from Karamatsu, folding his arms against chest, he seemed to be thinking some. ''But since you have won a badge...I can not deny that I am not curious about your strength. Jyuushimatsu Matsuno...'' Karamatsu unfolded his arms again, placing one hand on his hip and his other hand pointing with his index finger at the fifth brother. ''I challenge you for a battle. Right now!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Okay.'' Was Jyuushimatsu's answer, moving to stand up after placing his cutlery down on his plate. He walked up to Karamatsu. ''Let's go outside and battle.'' And Jyuushimatsu wasn't even smiling right now. He sure took this as a serious battle. Which it was./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Karamatsu seemed pleased, scoffing some. ''Heh. Knew you would say that.'' And beckoned for Jyuushimatsu to follow him./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''J-Jyuushimatsu, wait-'' Ichimatsu got a little bit worried about his little brother right now. He got up too and tried to be fast to catch up with the two. He grabbed Jyuushimatsu's arm, tugging on it some to pull him back. It did grab Jyuushimatsu's attention, glancing over his shoulder to look at the fourth son. ''Is this really a good idea? What about Chimchar? Chimchar is probably still tired from the match at the gym-''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Don't worry, Ichimatsu-niisan. I've got this.'' He smiled and gently pulled his arm back to head outside./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Once outside, Karamatsu found a nice spot where they wouldn't bother other people with their fighting. ''Let's both use one Pokémon in this match.'' Karamatsu said. ''Even if you are my precious little brother, I am not going to hold back. Got it?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Got it.~''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Good.'' With his hand reaching to his belt, Karamatsu held out a Pokéball. ''Squirtle, I choose you!'' The second brother said and threw the ball up in the air. A blue turtle-like Pokémon came out. And it was wearing sunglasses, the same as Karamatsu did. Placing his hands on his hips, Karamatsu waited for Jyuushimatsu to do the same. ''What will you do, Jyuushimatsu?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A water type it was. Jyuushimatsu knew he couldn't use Chimchar right now. The Pokémon was still weak from the fight at the gym, but, luckily the fifth brother had another Pokémon with him. ''Heh, this is going to be easy.'' He grinned to himself and fished a Pokéball out of his bag. ''Go, Jolty!'' /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A yellow, almost fox-like Pokémon with spiky fur came out. Of course Jyuushimatsu had given this one a nickname too. It was an electric type, so it would be very effective against Karamatsu's Squirtle./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''A Jolteon, huh...'' Honestly, Karamatsu didn't quite expect this. ''Whatever. We can still give all we've got. Squirtle, use water gun!'' Karamatsu decided to do the first move. Squirtle jumped up, spitting lots of water out of its mouth at Jolteon./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Jolty, dodge it!'' Jyuushimatsu immediately said and the electric type immediately jumped back to dodge the attack, landing perfectly fine back on its four paws. ''Use quick attack!'' The fox-like Pokémon then started to run very quick towards Squirtle, which had no chance to dodge it. It landed on its back, paws and feet wiggling to get up./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Karamatsu gritted his teeth. ''Squirtle, use withdraw and spin around, then jump up!'' He instructed, which the water type did and it got up back on its feet in no time. Seems like they practiced this a lot. ''I should expect nothing less from the 'Powerful Trainer' or so I have heard.'' Karamatsu said. ''Squirtle, use bubble!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu looked a bit confused. Jyuushimatsu had a nickname? He was quite strong, but.../p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Jolty, thunder shock!'' The electric type use the electric move while Squirtle use bubble. The two attacks hit each other, causing for it to break. ''You're not bad yourself, Karamatsu-niisan.'' Jyuushimatsu spoke. His eyes actually looked a little dangerous right now with how serious he took this battle./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Who knows how long this battle would continue? Squirtle and Jolteon seemed to be equally strong despite their types. Yes. Even Ichimatsu can admit Karamatsu sure didn't lie that he was strong. He had three badges after all. Ichimatsu at first thought fighting Karamatsu would be a piece of cake, but watching those two battle made him super glad actually he wasn't up against the second son./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"And now it was a continuation of attacks that clashed against other - mostly water moves against electric ones and explosions thanks to that. They ere so super lucky that they were far away from other travelers and or citizen. Ichimatsu went standing further away too from them just in case. He didn't want to get hit after all./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''For someone with one badge you really are strong. I am not surprised you won your first badge.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''It wasn't that hard. But hey, your buttons are nice too, nii-san.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"That made Karamatsu a bit snappy again. ''Badges! They are called em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"badges/em !''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Whatever. Jolty, use tackle and then thunder shock!'' Since Karamatsu was distracted by Jyuushimatsu's words, Jolteon easily tackled Squirtle down and then hit it with thunder shock. The turtle-like Pokémon got struck by it, falling down on its back, but this time giving no sign on standing up./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''S-Squirtle!'' Karamatsu called out. Even the glasses that Squirtle was wearing were broken and fell off its face next to it on the ground. Defeated. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Grinning widely, this time Jyuushimatsu danced with Jolteon. ''That's a win for me! Hooray, hooray!''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Karamatsu couldn't believe in the end he lost to his younger brother. He stared at his defeated Pokémon, slowly holding up its ball and making it return for some rest. Jyuushimatsu really was strong. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Not going to see Jyuushimatsu, Ichimatsu decided it was safe again to come closer and walked up to Karamatsu instead. ''Shitty-matsu. Jyuushimatsu is strong.'' Is all he said. As if he was rubbing it in the elder's face. /p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A small laugh came from Karamatsu, standing up more straight. ''He sure is. Never doubted him.'' Fixing his own hair for no reason, Karamatsu gave a glance at Jyuushimatsu. ''This guy is dangerous.'' He muttered./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Ichimatsu gave a confused looked to Karamatsu. ''What did you say?''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Hmn? Oh, nothing.'' He replied, putting Squirtle's Pokéball away. ''Absolutely nothing.'' He stepped towards the fifth brother, holding out his hand toward him to shake it. ''Jyuushimatsu. Good game. You have proven yourself you are worth that badge.'' The second son smiled. Jyuushimatsu stopped dancing and stared at the other, smiling some too and nodding. He took Karamatsu's hand, shaking it./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''I had fun! We should battle again sometime.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Heh. I am looking forward to that, little brother. But don't forget, I'll be sure to become stronger. Way stronger than you are. I hope to see you at the League as well. We'll meet again!'' And with that Karamatsu made his way out of town, to go further and train for his goal in life./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"Still being very confused about what Karamatsu said about Jyuushimatsu, the fourth son looked at his little brother who just started talking and hugging his Pokémon. 'Powerful trainer', 'dangerous guy'. What did that all mean? He knew Jyuushimatsu was a strange person, nobody could read him well. He was full of surprises, but was he really em style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant: inherit; font-weight: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box;"that/em dangerous? No way, right? Ichimatsu found it hard to believe./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Nii-san! Ichimatsu-niisan!'' Jyuushimatsu called out./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''H-huh, w-w-wha?'' Ichimatsu snapped out of his thoughts./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"A small laugh came from the other man. ''What were you day dreaming about? Let's travel further, shall we? Oh, no. no, no, no, let's give Jolty and ChimChim some rest first.'' He grinned./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Ah- yeah.'' The older male completely agreed with this. ''Go ahead, I'll follow you.''/p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"''Okay!'' The hyperactive man hopped with Jolteon back to the Pokémon Center./p  
p style="-webkit-font-smoothing: antialiased; outline: none 0px; -webkit-tap-highlight-color: transparent; margin: 15px 0px 0px; padding: 0px; border: 0px; font-variant-numeric: inherit; font-stretch: inherit; line-height: inherit; font-family: 'Helvetica Neue', HelveticaNeue, Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 14px; vertical-align: baseline; box-sizing: border-box; color: #444444;"This guy was full of secrets, that's for sure./p 


End file.
